Reale Personen
Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle realen Personen, die an den Büchern der Warrior Cats mitgewirkt haben. Autoren Victoria Holmes Victoria "Vicky" Holmes ist eine britische Schriftstellerin und Mitglied des Autorenteams Erin Hunter. Bis zur fünften Staffel war sie Lektorin der Warrior Cats-Buchreihe und entwarf die Handlungsbögen und Charaktere. Danach schreibt sie nur noch an den Short Adventure-Büchern,Vickys Facebook-Seite bis sie schließlich am 24. April 2017 aufhörte für das Erin Hunter Team zu arbeiten.Vickys Facebook-Seite Kate Cary Kate Cary (* 4. November 1967 in England) ist eine britische Schriftstellerin. Sie ist seit dem ersten Buch Mitglied des Erin Hunter-Teams. Cherith Baldry Cherith Baldry ist eine britische Schriftstellerin und Mitglied des Autorenteams Erin Hunter. Tui Sutherland Tui T. Sutherland ist eine Schriftstellerin. Sie ist ein Mitglied des Autorenteams Erin Hunter. 2012 verließ Tui Sutherland das Team von Erin Hunter, da sie an ihrer eigenen Jugendbuchreihe Wings of Fire schreibt.Kates Blog Clarissa Hutton 100px|right|Clarissa Hutton Clarissa Hutton ist eine Schriftstellerin und Lektorin.workingpartners.co Sie ist ein Mitglied des Autorenteams Erin Hunter und arbeitet bereits seit vielen Jahren als Editorin an den Warriors Büchern mit.Kates Blog Als Autorin schrieb sie die Kurzgeschichten Thunderstar's Echo, Redtail's Debt, Tawnypelt's Clan und Shadowstar's Life.Kates Blog Auf der offiziellen Webseite gibt es zudem folgenden Artikel über sie: Author Profile: Clarissa Hutton Dan Jolley Dan Jolley ist ein amerikanischer Autor und Comic-Zeichner.www.ovguide.com Er ist der Autor der Warrior Cats-Mangas. www.danjolley.com Frieda van Raevels 100px|right|Frieda van Raevels Frieda van Raevels ist eine belgische Illustratorin und Autorin des Buchs Katzenzeichnen zur Buchreihe Warrior Cats. Sie absolvierte ein Studium mit einem Master in Animation an der Medien- und Theaterschule RITS in Brüssel. Sie arbeitet hauptsächlich als freiberufliche Illustratorin und fertigt vor allem Zeichnungen für Jugend- und Kinderbücher an.www.friedavanraevels.be Lektoren Julia Röhlig Julia Röhlig ist Lektorin für Jugendbücher bei Beltz & Gelberg. Von 2009 bis 2013 betreute und korrigierte sie die Übersetzungen der Warrior Cats-Romane von Friederike Levin. Susanne Härtel Susanne Härtel lebt in München und arbeitet als freie Lektorin, Herausgeberin und Übersetzerin. Sie verbrachte mehrere Jahre in den USA, in Algerien und England.www.perlentaucher.de Seit Beginn der Serie im Jahr 2008 betreut sie die Übersetzung der Warrior Cats-Romane und korrigiert die Arbeiten von Klaus Weimann und Anja Hansen-Schmidt. Isabelle Ickrath Isabelle Ickrath ist eine deutsche Lektorin und arbeitet seit Mai 2014 bei Beltz & Gelberg. Eva-Maria Kulka Eva-Maria Kulka ist eine deutsche Lektorin, die bei Beltz & Gelberg arbeitet. Andrea Baron Andrea Baron ist eine deutsche Lektorin und Übersetzerin, die seit 2016 bei Beltz & Gelberg arbeitet. Ruth Speil Ruth Speil ist eine deutsche Lektorin und Übersetzerin, die seit 2012 bei Beltz & Gelberg arbeitet. Erica Sussman 100px|right|Erica Sussman Erica Sussman ist eine amerikanische Lektorin und arbeitet unter dem Synonym von Erin Hunter an der der Warrior Cats-Buchreihe mit.Vickys Facebookseite Erica besuchte das Amherst College, Massachusetts von 1998 bis 2002. Vor Juni 2004 war sie Lehrerin an einer Privatschule in Brooklyn und ist auf Anraten einer Freundin zur Arbeit als Lektorin gekommen, da sie die Arbeit als Lehrerin weniger mochte.acrowesnest.blogspot.de Seitdem arbeitet sie als Chefredakteurin für HarperCollins.Ericas LinkedIn Erica hat einen Ehemann namens Phil und einen Hund namens Berkeley.tvtropes.org Lillian Diaz-Przybyl 100px|right|Lillian Diaz-Przybyl Lillian Diaz-Przybyl arbeitet als Lektorin bei TOKYOPO Inc. und übernahm das Lektorat der englischen Mangas sowie der in den Special Adventures enthaltenen Short Mangas.www.bloomberg.com Sie ist eine der Gründerinnen des Magazins Sparklerwww.defectivegeeks.com Übersetzer Klaus Weimann Klaus Weimann ist ein deutscher Übersetzer und übersetzte die meisten Bücher der ersten und zweiten Staffel der Warrior Cats. Außerdem ist er für die Übersetzung der Schatten-Saga zuständig. Friederike Levin Friederike Levin übersetzt die Warrior Cats-Bücher zusammen mit Klaus Weimann und Anja Hansen-Schmidt. Anja Hansen-Schmidt Anja Hansen-Schmidt ist eine deutsche Übersetzerin und stieg ab der dritten Staffel in die Übersetzung der Warrior Cats ein. Petra Knese Petra Knese ist eine freiberufliche, deutsche Übersetzerin. Michael Kellner Michael Kellner ist ein renommierter deutscher Übersetzer und Verleger der 2018 dem Übersetzerteam der Warrior Cats beitrat. Monja Reichert Monja Reichert ist eine deutsche Übersetzerin und hat die Warrior Cats-Mangas übersetzt. Cornelia Stoll Cornelia Stoll ist eine deutsche Übersetzerin und hat das Buch Die letzten Geheimnisse übersetzt.warriorcats.de Aranka Schindler Aranka Schindler ist eine deutsche Übersetzerin und Redakteurin aus dem bergischen Land, die hauptsächlich Comics übersetzt. Sie übersetzte den Manga Geißels Rache. Alexandra Baisch 100px|right|Alexandra Baisch Alexandra Baisch hat in Frankreich studiert und arbeitet nun in München als Übersetzerin aus dem Englischen, Französischen und Spanischen.zsue.de Für die Warrior Cats-Reihe hat sie Krähenfeders Prüfung übersetzt.beltz.de Hörbuchsprecher Nanette Savard Nanette Savard ist eine englische Hörbuchsprecherin und vertonte die Bücher Starlight, Twilight und Sunset.www.amazon.com Kathleen McInerney Kathleen McInerney, auch bekannt als Veronica Taylor, ist eine englische Hörbuchsprecherin und vertonte die Bücher The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers und Sign of the Moon.www.amazon.com MacLoad Andrews MacLoad Andrews ist ein englischer Hörbuchsprecher und vertonte die Bücher Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path und The Darkest Hour.www.amazon.com Marlen Diekhoff Marlen Diekhoff ist eine deutsche Schauspielerin. Sie liest seit Geheimnis des Waldes fast alle in deutsch erschienenen Warrior Cats-Bücher ein. Ulrike Krumbiegel Ulrike Krumbiegel ' ist eine deutsche Schauspielerin und hat die Hörbücher zu ''In die Wildnis und Feuer und Eis gelesen. Katja Danowski '''Katja Danowski ist eine deutsche Schauspielerin und hat das Hörbuch zu Das Gesetz der Krieger zusammen mit Marlen Diekhoff gelesen. Marian Funk Marian Funk ist ein deutscher Theaterschauspieler und Sprecher. Er hat die Hörbucher zu Blausterns Prophezeiung und Streifensterns Bestimmung eingelesen und begleitet seit 2011 die Lesetouren von Erin Hunter in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz. Gilles Karolyi Gilles Karolyi ist ein deutscher Sprecher, Synchronsprecher, Moderator und Schauspieler. Er hat das Hörbuch zu Distelblatts Geschichte eingelesen. Illustratoren Wayne McLoughlin 100px|right|Wayne McLoughlin Wayne McLoughlin war ein walisischer Illustrator und Coverdesigner. Er zeichnete viele der englischen Cover der Warrior Cats-Serie und illustrierte die Bücher der Die Welt der Clans-Reihe.Rückencover und Inletts der jeweiligen englischen Bücher. Er wurde in Wales geboren. Nach dem Dienst bei den US-Marines studierte er Kunst und Anthropologie an der San Diego State University. Er arbeitete als Fotograf und nahm das Stammesleben im Südpazifik für die Zeitschrift Anthropolgy "Today" von CRM Books auf. Danach kehrte er in die Vereinigten Staaten zurück und arbeitete für einige renomierte Zeitschriften, für die er einige Parodien schrieb und illustrierte. Zusätzlich zeichnete er für große Unternehmen einige preisgekürte Werke, darunter für Citibank, Ford Motor Company, IBM, Motorola, Adidas, Texaco und MasterCard. Zwanzig Jahre lang arbeitete er regelmäßig für Outdoor-Zeitschriften wie Sports Afield und Sporting Tales. Über ein Jahrzehnt war er ein Redakteuer von Stream & Field. Seine Erfahrungen als Zeichner und Schreiber schöpfte er aus seinen Reisen durch die Vereinigten Staaten und Kanada. Er lebte mit seiner Frau Jackie in New Hampshire.www.blueloonfinearts.com James L. Barry James L. Barry ist ein Zeichner und hat den großteil der Warrior Cats-Mangas gezeichnet, sowie die Short Mangas in den Special Adventure illustriert. Bettina Kurkoski Bettina Kurkoski ist eine Künstlerin, die die Illustrationen des Mangas Geißels Rache angefertigt hat. Don Hudson Don Hudson ist ein Künstler, der die Illustrationen der Tigerstern und Sasha-Mangas angefertigt hat. Owen Richardson Owen Richardson ist ein amerikanischer Illustrator und Coverdesigner.Warrior Cats Forum Er hat die Cover der 2015 neuaufgelenten Warrior Cats-Bücher, Warrior Cats, Die neue Prophezeiung, Die Macht der drei Zeichen der Sterne und Der Ursprung der Clans designt und gezeichnet, sowie das Coverdesign aller folgenden Bücher übernommen.Oregonbooks.com Hanna Hörl Hanna Hörl war eine Coverdesignerin und Art Directorin, die bis zu ihrem Tod im Juni 2011 die Einbände der deutschen Warrior Cats-Bücher gestaltete. Frank Fiedler Frank Fiedler hat das Cover des Buches Das Gesetz der Krieger gestaltet. Julie Sodré Julie Sodré ist eine Illustratorin, die die Bilder zur deutschen Ausgabe von Das Gesetz der Krieger gezeichnet hat. Johannes Wiebel Johannes Wiebel ist ein Grafiker und Produktgestalter. Er entwirft seit 2012 die Einbandgestaltung für die Warrior Cats und Seekers-Bücher. Kat Menschik Kat Menschik ist eine deutsche Illustratorin und Zeichnerin, die die Cover der ersten Staffel zum 10-jährigen deutschen Jubiläum entworfen hat. Dave Stevenson Dave Stevenson ist ein Illustrator und hat die englische Karte für die Reprint-Versionen der Warrior Cats Bücher gezeichnet.www.harpercollins.com Megan Stitt Megan Stitt ist eine englische Designerin des HaperCollins-Verlagswww.zoominfo.com und designte die englischen Cover von The Sun Trail, Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Yellowfang's Secret, Tallstar's Revenge und The Ultimate Guide. Karin Paprocki Karin Paprocki war eine Designerin bei HarperCollins.www.linkedin.com Sie designte die englischen Cover von Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn und Starlight.Impressum des jeweiligen Buches. Ray Shapell Ray Shapell arbeitet als Grafikdesigner bei HarperCollins Children's Books.www.linkedin.com Er arbeitete am englischen Coverdesign von Firestar's Quest.Impressum des Buches. Hilary Zarycky Hilary Zarycky ist der Kunstpartner des HarperCollins-Verlags.hilaryzarycky.com Er arbeitete am englischen Coverdesign von Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Bluestar's Prophecy, SkyClan's Destiny, Crookedstar's Promise, Cats of the Clans, Code of the Clans und Battles of the Clans.Impressum des jeweiligen Buches. Louis Csontos Louis Csontos ist ein englischer Designer der bei TokyoPop gearbeitet hat. Momentan arbeitet er bei Sony Interactive Entertainment.www.linkedin.com Er arbeitete an den englischen Coverdesignes von Shattered Peace, A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior, The Rescue, Escape from the Forest und Return to the Clans.Impressum des jeweiligen Buches. Sonstige Su Susann Su Susann (Bürgerlich Susi Plattner) assistierte Victoria Holmes beim Schreiben des Short Adventures Pinestar's Choice, beantwortete in Vickys Namen Fanfragen auf Facebook und kreierte zusammen mit der Autorin das Projekt Missing Kits. Quellen Kategorie:Reale Personen